Dekiru Otoko ga suki nanda
by myvmaru
Summary: Manga Yaoi pasado a fic Laven : . Paseen y leean.
1. Confesion

**Me gustan los chicos Impresionantes.**

_-" que demonios… esta pasando?"_ –

El pequeño Moyashi, esta recostado en la cama y sobre el se encuentra cierto sucesor de bookman.

- Lavi?... que pasa? – algo asustado y confundido _–"Hace poco…"_ –

- Ya lo se… - dice un decidido y a la vez triste conejo.

- _"...estabamos ordenando unos papeles que komui nos pidio como de costumbre, pero de repente…"_ – piensa y mira a su agresor sonrojado.

- Yo siempre lo supe… - lo mira el pelirrojo algo deprimido - … yo lo entiendo porque… - frunce el ceño – Yo siempre te he… Amado Allen –

De un momento a otro lavi besa al albino.

- _"Que esta… Sucediendo??"_ –

**Dias atrás.**

_-" El es mi amigo Lavi, el es un chico impresionante"_ – mirandolo leer, sentado junto a el, en la biblioteca –" _o tal vez, demasiaso impresionante. Es un chico muy inteligente y bastante deportista, el es atractivo y tiene una gran personalidad, nada malo sobre el, me viene a la mente_" –

Allen camina por el pasillo de la orden.

- Moyashi chan ^^ - el pequeño se voltea y ve a su amigo conejo acercarse a el. – me acompañarias al pueblo ^^ ¿ -

-_ " el suele pedirme solo que yo lo acompañe, y me siento muy orgulloso de eso_" – le sonrrie – Claro! ^^ - comienzan a caminar – _" porque?, porque me gustan mucho los chicos impresionantes, me siento satisfecho cuando lo veo, es como ver un trabajo terminado, un gran trabajo"_ – busca algo en su bolsillo – se me habia olvidado! – sacando una cajita.

- Que es? – mirandolo

- Toma, una de las buscadoras te lo envia ^^ - el pelirrojo mira la caja con indiferencia.

- Tu deberias dejar de aceptar entregarme presentes – mirandolo algo decepcionado.

- Porque?, si te dan cosas gratis solo tomalo ^^ - siguen caminando –"_la gente dice que es complicado porque tenemos edades muy cercanas, pero yo no le hago caso a las cosas que dicen los demas"_ oh? – sus ojitos se abren bien grandes. El pelirrojo fija su mirada en la persona que se acerca – Buenos dias Kanda ^^ -

- Buenos! – mirandolo a ambos

- Se paso la hora del desayuno, te levantaste tarde hoy ^^ - le dice sonriente.

- Que te importa moyashi! –

- Es allen Bakanda!! – haciendo un puchero. – "_ Aunque kanda me trate asi y siempre nos estemos insultando, lo considero un chico muy guapo, fuerte e impresionante. De echo cuando llegue a la orden fue lo primero que vi, de ahí creeo yo que mi fascinación por los chicos guapos."_

- Bien nos vemos Yuu, tenemos cosas que hacer – comienza a caminar algo molesto.

- Nos vemos kanda ^^ - se despide el pequeño.

- Mmm.. – sigue caminando

Al paso de unas horas, ambos estan en la habitación de Lavi, ordenando unos libros.

- Ne lavi?, no crees que kanda cada dia estamas alto y delgado?. Aunque no lo habia visto mucho, por las misiones, el ha crecido mucho, luce como un adulto ahora –

- Si.. creeo que tienes razon – mirandolo deprimido.

- Komui dijo que el ya ha matado akumas de nivel 3 solo, a pesar de que a la mayoria nos cuesta mucho trabajo, aunque estemos en grupo. Tu tambien has podido destruir uno, para mi ambos son geniales, me hace sentir un poco avergonzado de mi mismo ^^ - el mayor lo escucha atento.

- No me compares con el – apoya su cabeza en una mano, algo molesto.

- Uh?.. pasa algo malo? –mirandolo – tu tambien eres muy genial ^^-

- Eso no es verdad – mirando la nada.

- Mm.. uh? Ya entendi! ^^ - indicandolo con una sonrrisa – sientes que el es tu rival porque los dos son perfectos en todo, lavi tu odias perder verdad? ^^ -

- Te dije que no me compares con el!! – sonrojado.

- Esta bien esta bien… tu no puedes perder contra el, no te preocupes ^^ - lavi queda silencio unos minutos, mientras mira la expresión del moyashi, gira su cabeza mirando la nada nuevamente.

- Tu de verdad piensas que no estoy perdiendo contra el? –

- Unn?? Tu en verdad lo ves como un rival??!! – lavi se heriza – eso no es nada genial –

- SOLO ESTABA BROMEANDO!! –

**Dos horas después.**

Lavi leeia un libro, el menor se habia quedado dormido con su cabeza sobre las piernas del pelirrojo.

- Oye Allen, ya es hora de comer… -mirandolo- oye despierta!, vas a pescar un resfriado si sigues durmiendo asi –

- Mmm… zzzzzzzzz… -

El ojiesmeralda mira tiernamente el dormir del peliblanco, sus ojos muestran tristeza, pero a la vez dulzura. Su mano acaricia los blancos cabellos del pequeño.

-" _No es que no me haya dado cuenta, del extraño comportamiento de Lavi a veces, el en todo este tiempo ha resuelto solo sus problemas, nunca se me cruzo por la mente…"_ – el ojiverde, quita la mano de los cabellos del menor poniendola en su cara, frunciendo el ceño algo molesto – "… _preguntarle a Lavi por sus preocupaciones_" –

**Al otro Dia.**

-" _Han pasado varios dias, desde que no tenemos misiones, por eso decidi invitar a Lavi a mi habitación para hacer una pijamada entre los dos, pero antes iriamos a abastecernos a la cocina_" –

- eso es genial!! – decia un homosexual cocinero

- Y desde cuando!!? – dice un buscador

- Komui deja de llorar! – dice Reever

- NOOO MI HERMOSA LENALE!!! – se quejaba el hermano, mientras veia a kanda y su virginal hermanita tomados de la mano – DEVUELVEMELAA PROFANADOR!! –

- Callate baka ¬¬ - lo miraba enfadado el samurai.

El pelirrojo y el peliblanco entran a la cocina y se acercan al alboroto.

- que sucede? – pregunto allen –oh? – se da cuenta de las manos de sus amigos.

- Allen kun ^^ tenemos algo que decirte –

. . .

- EHHH?? Asi que… estan saliendo juntos? – el ojiesmeralda ve la cara sorprendida y algo decepcionada de Allen

- Asi es, kanda me lo dijo ayer ^///^ -

- Oh.. felicidades ñ.n – mirando a kanda

- Tsk! – algo avergonzado, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención, mas si eso solo les incumbia a la china y a el.

- Bien trataremos de hacer que komui deje de llorar, mientras sirvanse lo que quieran, bueno? – dice jerry

- Si, no hay problema. Lavi se va a quedar conmigo hoy, asi que sacaremos algo para llevar a la habitación –

- Oh.. bien ^^ -

Todos siguen consolando a komui. Los dos chicos, se van a la habitación de allen. Minutos después el pelirrojo esta ayudando al moyashi a ordenar unos papeles que Komui le habia dado.

- "_ asi que salen juntos…"_ – piensa un deprimido allen. – uff.. – suspira

- Es un gran shock, no? – pregunta el mayor –" _ha estado triste, todo este tiempo_" -

- Huh? Que cosa? – mirandolo

- Que lenale y kanda esten saliendo? –

- Eh?, no fue un gran shock, solo me sorprendio un poco… - sonrojándose – no puedo creer que esten saliendo… - lavi lo mira algo irritado.

- Por la cara que tienes… - agachando su cabeza

- Eh? – miandolo sorprendido

- A ti… - haciendo una pausa - …te debe gustar mucho Kanda, verdad? –

- BUENO!! – sobresaltandose y poniendose de pie rapidamente – tu sabes que solo lo encuentro impresionante, desde que llegue a la orden! –

- Tu sabes… - poniendose de pie tambien - …que eso no es lo que trato de decir! – se acerca al ojiplateado y lo empuja – tu eres… -

El moyashi cae a la cama y lavi rapidamente se sube sobre el, apretando sus muñecas, cada una a un lado de su cabeza.

- Auch! – el pequeño mira sorprendido a su agresor, el cual se muerde enfadado su labio inferior

- Tu eres muy cruel… - el menor trata de safarcelo de encima, pero este lo aprieta mas y comienza a hablar - …ignorando mis sentimientos y hasta ignorando los tuyos –

- Que demonios estas haciendo Lavi!! – forcejeando – eso duele, dejame!! –

- Como puedes herirme tanto… ¿ - mirando enfadado

- Lavi.. que pasa? – mirandolo confuso y preocupado –" _que esta, que demonios esta pasando?"_ –

- Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta… yo lo se… yo siempre lo supe, yo lo entiendo… - se acerca a los labios del pequeño – porque… -

* * *

**Hola :D Aqui subiendo mi nueva historia. que subo y subo y no termino las otras xD, pero les queda poquito :).**

**Bien esta historia, dejenme aclarar, no me pertenece a mi, la idea fue sacada del manga "Dekiru otoko ga suki nanda" que me encanta :B y me pregunte. Que tal si lo hago LAVEN?? :ooo ( SI AMO EL LAVEN Y QUE? XD) y esto quedo. a mi me gusto mucho, se ve linda la historia con allen y lavi de protas :B pero opinen ustedes.**

**Saludos a todos y NO SEA TIMIDA, DEJE SU REVIEW CON COMENTARIOS LINDOS, FEOS, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE, LO QUE SEA...**

**TODO ES BIEN RESIVIDO IJIJIJI. SE CUIDAN!!**


	2. Comprension

**_2. _****_Comprensión_**

- Yo siempre… Te he Amado! –

Eso fue lo que le dijo su amigo bookman jr, antes de besarlo salvajemente.

_-" esto… no puede ser real!!"_ – muy sorprendido.

El pelirrojo, comenzó a besar el cuello del moyashi desenfrenadamente, rompiendo la camisa blanca de este.

- LAVI.. ESPEE!!! Nnn YA!! –

- Todavía no te has dado cuenta…? – tocando el cuerpo del menor, mordiendo su oreja

- TE DIJE QUE TE DETENGAS!!... – forcejeando, mientras el ojiverde, lo voltea y amarra sus manos con la misma camisa que rompió minutos antes – QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!! – allen mira a su opresor, el cual lo mira algo rojo y con una mirada lasciva, el mayor comienza a lamer la cara del moyashi, haciendo que se sonroje. .- YAA LAVI!! –

El pelirrojo no hace caso a las peticiones del menor, comienza a acariciar sus tetillas, luego baja una mano, hasta el pantalón del albino, masajeando la masculinidad, de arriba hacia abajo. Mientras el peliblanco comienza a retorcerse por estos toques, lamidas y masajes. Por todo su cuerpo.

- DETENTE BAKA!! Nnn – aun tratando de resistirse – Lavi! – el pelirrojo se acerca al rostro del ojiplateado

- No me importa que tanto te gusta Kanda, yo nunca dejare que seas de el. – lamiéndole el cuello.

- _"Que dijo? Que a mi me gusta Kanda??... de esta manera??"_ –sorprendido – estas equivocado… nnn – costándole trabajo hablar, entre la masturbación y las lamidas de su agresor – Kanda.. no me gusta nnn.. ahh.. de la manera que crees! –

- Tu sabes, porque siempre trabajo tan duro?... – quitándole lentamente los pantalones con la ropa interior.

- ESCUCHA LO QUE TE TRATO DE DECIR!!! – sonrojado y aun tratando de safarse. –nnn ahh.. ahh.. ahh… - perdiéndose – _"nn si sigue haciendo eso.. yo_.." –

Lavi se lame sus dedos, mientras mira las expresiones de su presa con su ojo verde brillando por tal vista.

- nn ahh ahh nn ahhh ahhh – ya no puede luchar.

El pelirrojo lo voltea, para que quede boca arriba, sus dedos mojados se van metiendo en la entrada del menor.

- NN ahhh!!! Que estas… ahhh ahí no!! Ahh –

- Aquí… solo un poco – perdido en la lujuria, saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo pone en la boca al peliblanco, este se sorprende. Lavi baja sus pantalones y se acomoda entre las piernas del albino.

- _" no puede ser!!!_ – sorprendido – _esto no es real, verdad???!_!" – asustado.

El mayor, introduce su miembro dentro del pequeño, las mejillas del ojiplateado comienzan a mojarse a cada envestida, por el dolor y la pasión.

- nnn… nnnhh.. nn..!! – apretando sus ojos

- Allen… - envistiéndolo

- _" Idiota!!... Lavi eres un grandísimo Idiota!!"_ –

El bookman jr, enviste cada ves mas rápido a su moyashi, acariciándolo salvajemente, lamiéndolo, besándolo, haciéndolo perder el control.

**Tiempo después.**

- uff.. uff… - el pequeño, todo sudado y cansado, respira agitado, por tal acto. Mientras lavi también descansa sobre el. _–" El.. me hizo algo horrible"_ – agitado – _"demonios, todo esta pegajoso y caliente… el cuerpo me duele"_ – moviéndose un poco – ne.. lavi… - entre sollozos. El ojiverde se sorprende. – puedes levantarte por favor… no me estoy sintiendo bien… -

Lavi se endereza y su ojo se desorbita al mirar, el cuerpo tembloroso y desnudo del que fue su victima.

- A… Allen.. lo siento.. – en susurro. – LO SIENTO! – se para rápidamente y corre al baño.

- Que demonios'???! desátame primero!! – algo enfadado.

Lavi vuelve a la escena del crimen. Lo ayuda a enderezarse.

- Toma un poco de agua… - dice preocupado.

- Oh? Gracias… estoy muy sediento. – tomando – _"un segundo!... porque estoy dando las gracias!!? He sido violado hace unos minutos!!!_ – botando un poco el agua – _y aunque sea lavi, NO PUEDO PERDONARSELO!"_ –

- Espera.. ahora te limpiare… - sintiéndose culpable

- N..NO!! no me toques!!.. auch!! – con el mismo paño que estaba dentro de la boca de allen, el historiador comienza a limpiar la entrada del menor con cuidado.

- Lo.. lo siento… - allen se sorprende, lavi estaba.. LLORANDO? – te hizo algo horrible… - temblando – yo no quería hacerlo… - arrepentido.

- "_Imposible, lavi.. esta llorando?! Uho?? Esto es.. real?"_ –sorprendido

- Cuando te vi… - abrazándolo - … herido por culpa de Yuu, perdí la cabeza… -

- _" lavi realmente tiene un lado como este?"_ – sorprendido aun.

- Si fuera por mi nunca te haría alguna cosa para ponerte así, desde que nos conocimos siempre ha sido yuu… yo siempre me he preguntado que parte de mi se compara con el – el pequeño escucha atento – por eso decidí ser mejor que el!!.. he trabajado tan duro, solo para ti… - aferrandolo mas a el.

-_ " Que lavi piense en esas cosas…_ - sorprendido a punto de corresponder el abrazo -_ … eso es… eso es muy lindo…_ - cuando iba a abrazarlo se arrepiente - _… SOY UN IDIOTA? QUE ESTOY DICIENDO??... que demonios estoy haciendo ¿ pensando que es lindo después de lo que me hizo!! CALMATE ALLEN! NO TE CONFUNDAS!"_ –

- Allen… - el albino lo miro de reojo - .. me gustas – mirándolo serio.

- Eh??? – sorprendido y sonrojado. Lavi vuelve a abrazar al pequeño. – _" se supone que mi corazón no debería estar latiendo de esta manera??... Soy un tonto!!... estoy tan confundido! Que demonios esta pasando parece como si yo fuera una chica!!, tengo que hacer algo, pero…_ - mira el rostro de lavi - _… que me esta pasando? Que debo hacer ahora?... no estoy molesto para nada.. "-_

- Allen… - mirándolo serio

- Eh? – sonrojado

- De verdad te gusta Yuu? –

- Espera un segundo Lavi!!... te dije que era un mal entendido… a mi no me gusta Kanda!! –

- No mientas!!.. te veías muy deprimido –

- Baka! El y yo no tenemos nada en común, solo estaba sorprendido!! –

- Como puedes ir tan lejos, mintiéndote a ti mismo.. –no creyéndole

- _"QUE FASTIDIO!!!"_ – molestándose – ERES MUY FASTIDIOSO!! TE ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD!! PORQUE ME GUSTARIA UN ANTISOCIAL COMO KANDA, ANIMAL!! – molesto

- No me llames animal!! – molestándose también – he estado agonizando por tu culpa desde hace dos años!! –

- Dos años??!! – Sorprendido. Lavi se da cuenta que metió la pata y se tapa la boca sonrojándose un poco. – quieres decir… - avergonzado

- Si, me di cuenta a penas te conocí y hasta ahora… -

- Por eso… has estado trabajando tan duro en las misiones, porque no querías perder contra el no? – sonrojado y algo feliz.

El pelirrojo, termino con cara del color de su pelo, allen lo miraba impactado y le regala una sonrisita.

- Lavi tu… - dándole palmadita en la cabeza – eres un chico lindo!! ^///^ -

- LINDO? – sorprendido

- Es muy bueno estar junto a una persona como tu, oh bueno ya no importa lo que paso antes ^^ - sonriente – pero desde ahora… -se cuelga del cuello de lavi, haciendolo sonrojar de nuevo - … pídeme permiso primero ne? ^///^… porque de esa forma no es apropiado – Lavi queda en shock.

Allen se descuelga del pelirrojo y se tapa con el cobertor.

- Estoy cansado me voy a dormir!-

- Huh?? Espera!! Allen!! – mirándolo aun impresionado.

-_ "No hay equivocaciones, me gustan los chicos impresionantes"_ – sonriendo – Buenas noches!! –

- Oye!! Que significa lo que acabas de decir!!? –

- _"pero los chicos como lavi tampoco están mal ^^"_ –sin prestarle atención al bookman jr.

- Hey!! – totalmente confundido.

**Terminando el segundo cap. y arriba :D Saludooos! Besos a los q pasen y dejen su Review ^^. Ya ne!**


	3. Hablemos con la verdad

**_3. Hablemos con la verdad._**

Bookman jr, más conocido como Lavi, un chico inexpresivo, que lucho 2 años para que no se le notara el gran amor que sentía por su pequeño compañero exorcista, se fue a la mismísima mierda, después del fin de semana. Por un ataque de celos, termino violando al objeto de sus más eróticos deseos.

Lavi esta caminando hacia el comedor con las manos en los bolsillos.

-"_nosotros… probablemente no volvamos a tener la relación que teníamos antes… me lo tengo merecido"_ – llegando a la entrada del comedor.

- EY!! – lavi mira hacia la voz y se sorprende. Pide su comida y se va a sentar frente a la chica de largos cabellos y al menor de ojitos plateados (su victima de la otra noche) – Buenos días Lavi ^^ - lo miraba sonriente.

- Buenos.. yo… -

- Vamos come antes de que se te enfrié!! Que después sabe mal!! ^^ - muy feliz.

- uh?.. si.. – confundido. Y enrojecido.

-"_ jeje se puso colorado.. que lindoo!!"_ – mirándolo y recuerda cuando lavi le dijo que le gustaba – " _cuando es así de expresivo, muestra su otro lado… aunque el me hizo algo horrible…_ - lo mira comer avergonzado – _es imposible enojarse con el!!!"_ – sonríe – ne lavi? – mirándolo.

- si? – nervioso

- hoy tienes una reunión con bookman san no? –

- si… -

- entonces te esperare para almorzar, te parece? –

- bueno… de acuerdo… - confundido.

- ^^.. bien, iré a la sala de entrenamiento, nos vemos después – se retira muy contento.

**Al día siguiente.**

- Lavi!! Vamos a comer juntos!! – abrazándose al brazo de lavi.

- S..si.. o////o –

**Al siguiente**

- LAVIII!.. vamos al pueblo? Quiero helado!! ^^ -

- S. sii O///o –

**Y al siguiente…**

- Lavi!! – colgándose de su cuello. – tengo un cupón de descuento del 30% en hamburguesas en el pueblo, vayamos juntos!! –

- Bue… bueno! O/////O –

**Siguiente… Siguiente.. Siguiente.. Siguiente…**

- LAVI!! –

- Nee lavii!!! –

- LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! X3 ¡! –

- O///////////////////O –

**Día x**

Lavi esta en la biblioteca, apoyado en la estantería. Con una gota en su cien.

- _" no lo logro entender, que diablos pasa??... aunque hice algo horrible, allen actúa como si nada hubiera pasado… es como si estuviera aun mas cariñoso que antes"_ – recuerda las palabras de allen.

- _**"Pasare por alto lo que ha ocurrido, solo por esta vez…"**_ –

- _" que significaría eso?... acaso el quiere actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? Eso piensa? Tan fácil es olvidar todo esto? Que soy… para el? No entiendo.. nada de esto.."_ –

- **_" pero desde ahora pídeme permiso"_** –

- _" tan sarcástico fue conmigo, porque lo forcé? No pudo ser un significado literal no? Como una oficina administradora para pedir sexo?"_ – se imagina una escena donde esta pidiendo hora para tener sexo con allen. – "_eso no puede ser! ¬///¬.. esto es muy subrreal!!"_ – con una gota en su cien. – _" estoy imaginándome cosas raras"_ –

- Lavi kun ^^ -

- Oh? – mira hacia la voz, eran dos buscadoras, bastante guapas.

- Ehh.. bueno hicimos esto para usted? – estirándole una bolsita.

- Mm.. que es? – mirandolas confuso, pero con una sonrrisa guapa como las q solo es sabe dar

- Ummm!! No sabemos si te gustara!! o//////////o –

- Pero por favor cómelo!! –dice la otra chica- o cómeme a mi!! – dice en un susurro. Ambas están sonrojadas.

- gra.. gracias –

- ahí que guapo!!! –

- oh dios mió! Es tan sexy!! – mientras corren por la biblioteca.

- Uff.. – suspirando – _"la única cosa que quiero es el corazón de allen!!"_ –

Por otro lado, caminando por la orden, seguido por su leal timcampy.

_-"ahora que lo pienso… eso explica el comportamiento de lavi… aunque no lo note en ningún momento…creo que había algún tipo de cosas, como cuando le di los regalos de las chicas… un lado oculto de lavi… que quizás solo yo conozca"_ – de repente ve a lavi caminar por el pasillo – _"es el"_ – muy contento – LAVI!!! –

- oh? – se sorprende y se sonroja, ya que allen lo abraza fuertemente.

- te encontré ^^ -

- Allen? –

- ya terminaste tus deberes?, que tal si vamos a pasear por ahí?? – muy contento

- eh.. Aun no, tengo que ordenar estos papeles –

- amm.. y puedo acompañarte? –

- no, el panda no dejara que estés ahí –

- eh?? Porque no??.. Puedo esperarte?? –

- no, mejor que no –

- lo haré de todas formas, te acompaño!! ^^ -

- no allen –

- vaamooos.. – haciendo pucheros.

- TE DIJE QUE NO!! – botando los papeles al suelo.

Allen se sorprende y lavi se sonroja un poco, agachándose a recoger lo que había botado.

- Te ayudo… - agachándose también.

- Allen.. tu… -

- Oh? – se sorprende, por la seriedad de su compañero.

- Cuales son tus intensiones? –

- Que quieres decir? – avergonzado.

- Puede que no signifique nada para ti… pero… yo fui sincero cuando me declare, pero tu actúas… como si nada hubiera pasado… yo… solo estas jugando conmigo? – algo deprimido.

- Pero que estas pensando!? Lavi! – sorprendido. – la.. – el pelirrojo se pone de pie.

- Simplemente recházame claramente… de esa manera seria mas fácil. – se retira bastante triste, tapando sus ojos con su rojo cabello.

Allen queda en shock.

En la noche, lavi esta recostado en su cama. Bookman había sido enviado a una misión.

_-" porque fui tan bruto? Debo haber dejado a allen asombrado… yo fui el único que hizo algo horrible… allen intenta olvidarlo, solo intentaba que todo fuera como antes…"_ – poniendo su mano sobre su cara – _"…soy de lo peor"_ – se pone de pie – _" creo que debo hablar con el, como es debido.. "_ –abrió la puerta de su habitación y se sorprendió. – allen..? –

- Ah! Lavi… yoo.. – bajando su mirada- pensé que… debía disculparme contigo-

- mm.. Quieres pasar..? – se hizo a un lado y el pequeño entro, sentándose en la cama del pelirrojo, el cual quedo de pie después de cerrar la puerta, apoyado en ella, con las manos en los bolsillo. – no tienes porque, el culpable de todo lo que paso fui yo…-

- si pero… - avergonzado – en ese momento yo estaba como ido.. –

- uh?.. Como que como ido en ese momento? –

- Si! Veras… - agachando su cabeza sonrojado – lavi, tu siempre has sido un tipo muy impresionante y siempre me ha gustado estar a tu lado, pero cuando te ruborizas o cuando te pones nervioso, nunca he visto a nadie mas a tu lado antes y saber que todo eso es debido a mi… - mirando hacia un lado - …nadie mas sabe esa faceta tuya salvo yo… no podría ayudarte si no me sintiera tan feliz, pero creo que exagero un poco, perdona.. –

- me he estado preguntado.. – allen lo mira – que quisiste decir cuando… me respondiste que pidiera permiso la próxima vez, no es así? –

- ah? Si… -

- que quisiste.. Decir con eso? – mirándolo inexpresivo. – que significado tenia, DIMELO!! – enfadandose un poco

- Si, bueno… waa!! –

En ese momento lavi se tira sobre allen, quedando sobre el en la cama (otra vez xD).

- Si yo te empujara… como acabo de hacer y te preguntara si me dejas besarte, tu serias feliz dejándome hacerlo? –

- S..SII! ESO ESTA BIEN! – respuesta inmediata y nerviosa.

- _"esta bien??"_ – enfadándose. Se endereza – NO JUEGUES CONMIGO! – allen se asusta .- Yo no quiero solo esto de ti!, no es eso.. lo que quiero es!! – pausando – son… tus sentimientos –

- Pe.. es por eso!!... te estoy diciendo que esta bien, mientras no me fuerces!! –

- te estoy diciendo que eso no es lo que quiero!! – poniéndose de pie, alejándose de la cama. Allen se para enfadado.

- Lavi.. tu… - el pelirrojo lo mira – ESTAS SORDO!!!??? – le da una cachetada.

- Eh?? – sorprendido

- Te estoy diciendo que esta bien mientras no me fuerces!! –enfadado – LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE ME GUSTAS!! PORQUE ES TAN COMPLICADO QUE LO ENTIENDAS!!!?? – gritando muy fuerte

- Uh? – sorprendido.

- Puede ser que seas demasiado inteligente?? O acaso eres invecil??!! ARGG ERES UN CABEZOTA MUY MOLESTO!!! – moviendo los brazos para todos lados.

- Espera!... que estas diciendo? – sorprendido – estas diciendo… que te gusto? – serio y algo colorado.

- Uh? – se calma..- si.. eso creo.. – ambos se quedan mirando fijamente.

- Yo solo… - dibujándose una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del ojiesmeralda - .. quería escuchar eso.. – abrazándolo suavemente.

- Ya veo… - después de unos minutos se miran – pero lavi, eres tan inteligente que creí que podías entender algo tan simple como esto… -

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con ser inteligente! ¬//¬ -

- Mj ^///^ - el pelirrojo mira al pequeño y se acerca a sus labios.

- Allen.. – el menor cierra sus ojitos lentamente y deja que lavi lo bese.

Ambos se besan un momento, por sobre los labios, se separan.

- di ahhh – dice el mayor. El pequeño le hace caso y lavi vuelve a besarlo esta vez introduciendo su lengua, la cual juega con la del moyashi en la pequeña cavidad de este. A medida que pasa el tiempo, el beso se va haciendo mas y mas lujurioso. Se separan después de un rato – allen.. puedo seguir? –

- oh?.. mj, me estas preguntando? ^//^ - sonríe divertido

- bueno.. yo.. –

- esta bien.. – se abraza al cuello del pelirrojo – pero esta vez, se un poco mas dulce, ne? ^^ -

- si… esta bien.. – sonriendo dulcemente.

**. . .**

- nnn.. ahhh ahh.. nn.. –

Allen esta completamente desnudo, al igual que lavi, el cual lame sensualmente el miembro del menor, mientras que con dos de sus dedos, dentro del moyashi, preparando la pequeña entrada del peliblanco.

- ahh nn… ahhh.. ahh.. yaa.. tuus.. dedos.. se sienten raro.. nn… -

- pero si no lo hago.. – mirando sensualmente al pequeño. – te dolera.. – se mete la masculinidad del ojiplateado entero en su boca.

- Ahhh!! Nn ahhh – curvando su espalda.

- Mira.. han entrado dos dedos ya… en tu.. – dice sensualmente.

- Nnoo.. no.. lo ahh digaas… hentai nn ahh.. – sonrojado – mee.. ahh.. voy a venir nnn ahhh –

- Espera un poco… pronto lo pondré dentro… - Lavi voltea al pequeño dejando en sus cuatro extremidades – esta posición suele ser la mas fácil, ahora… lo meteré lentamente… - introduciéndose en la entrada del menor.

- AHH!! Nnn ahh ahh… - estremeciéndose.

- Mira… - apretándole las nalgas.- esta todo adentro… - lamiéndole el cuello

- Nnn… ahhh ahh ahh.. impo.. siblee ahhh – el pelirrojo ocupa su otra mano para masturbar al pequeño

- Esto.. te duele? –

- Ahhh n.. noo.. se siente.. ah ahh bien… - comienza a envestirlo continuamente. – ahhh ahhh nn ahhh… Laa vii… - delgados hilos de saliva se escapan por la comisura de sus labios.

- Oh… nn… - acercándose al oído del moyashi.. – te quiero.. Allen – besándolo.

Así continúan, toda la noche, entregándose el uno al otro.

- Sabes lavi… - caminando de la mano con el pelirrojo por la orden.

- El que? –

- He pensado mucho en varias cosas y eres tan bien muy negativo en todo –

- Uh? –

- La vida esta llena de sorpresas – **con lo que allen dijo lavi se dio cuenta de algo** – deberías ser mas simplón, te preocupas demasiado! –

- Lo crees? – **comenzó a reconocer…**

- Pues claro!..- dándole palmadas – ser simple es mucho mejor ^^ -

**… que allen era el mas impresionante de los dos.**

**Hola ^^ Bueno este es el urtimo capitulo :B sip, pero cuando actualize subire el extra :D. Muchas gracias x sus reviews =) siempre agradecida de ellos!! Wiii !! y estoy comenzando un nuevo proyecto, que comenzare a subir proximamente :D**

**Gracias a todos por pasaaar!! Besoos a todas todas!! i perdonen mis demoras -.-. Babye!!**


	4. Extra

**Extra**

**Siendo lavi un excelente e impresionante amante…**

- nnn ahhh.. ahhh.. nn.. –

- Allen… - besándolo sensualmente.

**Espera que lo que le siga al sexo, también sea perfecto… es por eso... que el no diría nada que pudiera arruinar los humores después…**

- Ah!! Me muero de hambre!! – dándole palmaditas a lavi, el cual esta recostado junto a el – Lavi vamos a buscar algo para comer!!! ^^ - se pone de pie, desnudo camina por la habitación – iré a buscar en el baño, de seguro escondí algo ahí… -

- Oye!! Allen, por lo menos ponte pantalones!! – sonrojado.

**Que Allen sea su inocente pero caliente pareja nueva, aun lo tiene un poco timido..**

- Vamos lavi, también come algo!! –

- Mm.. hacia donde debería mirar -///- - sonrojado, tratando de evitar mirar ese cuerpo delgado y blanco.

- Bookman tiene trabajo que hacer fuera de la orden no? –

- Mmm – se para de sopetón y recoge una camisa suya que estaba tirada por ahí – solo ponte algo encima!! – poniéndosela de sopetón. (la camisa, no piense mal xD)

**Ese era el problema, para Bookman jr. Pero entonces… vino su sueño.**

Lavi comenzó a babear, porque la camisa le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y le quedaba larga de mangas, haciendo que se viera CONDENADAMENTE SEXY!.

- uhh… que lindooo… - excitándose.

Allen lo miraba y decidió actuar, su mano fue a parar, al bulto en el pantalón del ojiesmeralda.

- eh??? o/////////////o a.. allen?? – sorprendido.

- Quieres que lo hagamos de nuevo?? ^^ - mirándolo sonriente, mientras acariciaba el miembro del pelirrojo sobre la tela del pantalón.

Este lo único que podía hacer, era ver películas xxx mentales y excitarse mas.

- _" mi otro yo…_ - léase como el miembro erecto de lavi – _… me esta traicionando"_ –

**No hay manera de que el pueda rechazar algo así, no? Y además de todo…**

- nnn ahhh ann ahhh… -

- ohh.. nn.. –

Allen se encontraba encima de lavi, la camisa medio abierta, dejando ver su torso y sus pierna que ayudaban a sus caderas a subir y bajar, por el miembro grande (recálquese GRANDE xD) de su amante.

- AHHH.. nnn ahhh.. nn ahhhh.. LAVI NN AHH!! –

- Oh… nn.. ohh.. – mirando ese hermoso cuerpo moverse sobre el – _" esto.. no puede ser real.."_ –

**… el era el único dominado y que estaba a la merced del otro.**

- _" estoy… a punto.. de"_ –

**…. Maldito cuerpo sensual de Allen…**

Mañana siguiente.

- Wa!!! – el moyashi se estiraba – me siento tan renovado esta mañana!!.. anoche lo dejo salir todo.. seeee!!! – muy contento.

- _"de alguna manera… no era el tipo de amante que quería ser"_ – suspirando.

**…. O no.. Lavi?**

**Seee! llegamos al final :) espero les guste el extra. y hayan descargado el manga de donde saque la idea :D la tienen las chicas de Blue Eyes x siacaso :B Bien, pronto comenzare a subir mi otro proyecto y mas drabbles ;D espero sigan pasando y leyendo!**

**Gracias por sus Reviews! Besoos a todas Y VIVA EL LAVEN *O* se!!!**


End file.
